The WC is establishing a nationally recognized center in arthropod-borne disease research. Since 1999, five exceptional scientists have been recruited who will lead the program. The program is being consolidated into four adjacent buildings on the GL campus (a complex of nine buildings constructed in the 1930's). Approximately 10,000 sq. ft. of space has been rehabilitated in two of these buildings, at a cost of $7.5 million, to create dedicated research laboratories for arthropod-borne diseases. Funds are being sought to create a biocontainment insectary with adjacent animal and laboratory space; this is a necessity to achieve excellence in broad research programs on arthropod-borne viral, bacterial and parasitic diseases. Among the proposed renovations are Biosafety Level 2 (BSL2) and BSL3 insectaries totaling 2,750 sq. ft. The proposed facility will be the largest research-oriented BSL3 insectary in the Northeast, capable of extensive collaborative programs regionally and nationally. External funding to support arthropod-related research for the WC investigators and their collaborators has reached approximately $6.9 million and is expected to expand significantly upon the development of individual and collaborative programs that are possible only with the proposed facility. Specific Aims include: 1) creation of a BSL2 insectary and adjacent animal facilities for maintenance of arthropod colonies, and a BSL3 insectary and animal facilities for work with infected arthropods; 2) construction of two adjacent research laboratories for WC and collaborating investigators to conduct insectary-related research; and 3) installation of a new heating, ventilation, and air-conditioning (HVAC) system for control of temperature and humidity throughout the facility.